Both the oscilloscope and the digital logic analyzer have become important tools in the field of electronics. The oscilloscope has long been a fundamental tool to directly view and thus analyze analog signals, while the logic analyzer has recently taken over a similar role for digital signals. Unfortunately, as separate instruments, each has its limitations. Oscilloscopes are threshold triggered and thus it is often difficult and sometimes impossible to trigger the display at precisely the desired time to observe the analog characteristics of digital signals. With the logic analyzer, although triggering can be done through the recognition of a precise word combination, it has not been possible to then observe the actual analog characteristics of the digital signals for noise, jitter, or the like.